Power Play
by Percabeth4eva1
Summary: SHIELD is slowly starting to recover. Fitz got Simmons back and Lincoln has joined SHIELD permanently. New inhumans are popping up out of the woodwork and some of them will play larger roles in the agents' lives than others, especially in the life of Daisy Johnson. Hope this summary relates to the story better than the old one. Will contain spoilers for new season 3 episodes. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"How was the mission?" Coulson asked as Mack and Daisy exited the Zephyr One.

"Success. We managed to get both of them. Rebecca and Samantha Williams. Both of them are only kids and were completely freaking out when we found them." Daisy said.

"Has Lincoln begun the transition process?" Coulson asked.

"He's finishing up as we speak." Mack said.

"Great, what are their powers?" Coulson asked.

"From what we could get them to tell us, Rebecca can open portals to anywhere on the planet. If she focuses, she can determine where the other side leads, but if she can't focus on where she wants to go, she could end up anywhere, that's why we had such a hard time tracking her and her sister. Rebecca's gift is triggered when her heartrate spikes." Daisy said.

"And what about Samantha?" Coulson asked.

"The poor girl is only 5 years old and wouldn't say a thing. We have no idea what her gift is and what she's capable of." Mack said, right as Lincoln came off the plane.

"Transitioning is complete and the girls are adjusting much better than Gutierrez did." Lincoln said.

"Probably because they're younger and their minds are more open to believing in aliens. Anything from Samantha about her gift?" Daisy said.

"Apparently the reason she didn't say anything about it before was because Rebecca told her not to tell anyone, since she was trying to keep them safe. Once I assured them that we would help them, not hurt them, Samantha revealed that her gift allows to transfer energy from different objects, even people, with even the slightest contact and she can't control it yet. A dangerous gift for someone so young. That's why she was wearing gloves when we found her." Lincoln said.

"You have their DNA samples?" Daisy asked.

"Right here." Lincoln said, handing his fellow inhuman 2 vials, one marked Rebecca, one marked Samantha.

"I'm gonna take it to the lab. Let Bobbi and Fitz use it for their indexing." Daisy said.

"Yeah, if Fitz is even in the lab today." Mack said.

"Today has actually been one of Jemma's good days and as long as he visits her regularly in her bunk, Fitz has been able to get some work done." Coulson said.

"I'll ask Fitz how she doing while I'm in the lab before visiting her myself." Daisy said.

Lincoln, Mack and Coulson nodded as they began to unload the Zephyr One.

* * *

When Daisy arrived at the lab, she smiled to see Fitz actually working again.

"Here are the blood samples from the new recruits." She said.

"Thanks, Bobbi has the analyzer ready to go." Fitz said as he took the samples from her.

"I was gonna go and pay Jemma a visit. You think now's a good time?" Daisy asked.

"She's in session with Andrew right now, but you can try. Especially since Andrew will most likely be needed with the new recruits." Fitz said.

Daisy nodded as she headed out of the lab towards the bunks.

* * *

"Honestly Dr. Garner, I don't know how much more I can tell you without Fitz here. He's the only one I can even attempt to fully disclose about what I saw on that planet without going into a panic attack." Jemma said to the therapist.

"I understand that and that's why I'm not pushing you into divulging any information you're not comfortable with sharing yet. I'm only here to provide counseling for you like I did for Daisy after she changed, like I did with Coulson during his alien writing tendencies and like I do now for all the new inhuman recruits." Andrew said, right as Daisy entered.

"Sorry to intrude, but Doc, we just got 2 new inhumans in, both of them very young. Coulson wants you to begin their evaluation as soon as possible, if for no other reason besides the fact they could use some reassurance that they're safe here." Daisy said.

"I guess our session is over." Andrew said with a chuckle as he got up and left.

"Is it okay if I come in?" Daisy asked

"Yes please, I kind of hate being alone these days." Jemma said.

"I can tell, considering most days you cling to Fitz." Daisy said as she pulled a chair up to Jemma's bed.

"Yeah. I can't explain it, but for some reason, whenever he's around me, I actually feel like I can heal, like I can get better." Jemma said.

Daisy smiled and said "You are getting better. You're eating and resting and you've even got some color back. It won't be long before you're out of bed and back in the lab."

Jemma smiled briefly before her face contorted with fear and panic, her heartrate spiking and she entered a panic attack.

Daisy grabbed her phone and called Fitz.

"Fitz, get Jemma's bunk, now, she's having a panic attack." Daisy said.

* * *

A few moments later, Fitz came running into the room.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know. One minute we were just talking about how much improvement she'd shown and the next she's having a panic attack." Daisy said.

"Give me some room." Fitz said, running up to his girlfriend.

"Jemma, focus on me. Focus on my voice. You're okay. Find your way back. You can do it. Follow my voice, find your way back to me." Fitz said, taking her into his arms and comforting her like usual.

* * *

It took about 15 minutes, but eventually, Fitz managed to calm Jemma down.

"That was probably the worst one I've had in a while." Jemma said as Fitz helped her get her bearings.

"Daisy, can you go tell Coulson I'm going to stay with Jemma for the rest of the day. An attack like that is clear signal there will be more coming." Fitz said.

Daisy nodded as she walked out of the room.

"I thought I was making progress. I haven't had an attack like that in a while. They were getting better. Less frequent and less focused. But then the one I just had, it was like I was being thrown into that whole nightmare all over again." Jemma said as she curled up in Fitz's arms.

"You'll get better Jemma. I know you will." Fitz said, kissing her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Hunter had just returned to the safe house he and May had taken to as a base while they were undercover in Hydra, and pulled out his SAT phone and placed a call to Bobbi.

"Hello." Bobbi's voice said from the other end.

"Hey Bob." Hunter said.

"Hunter. What's with this call?" Bobbi asked.

"A number of reasons, the main one of which I just wanted to hear your voice." Hunter said.

"How sweet. How's the undercover life?" Bobbi asked.

"It's got its ups and downs. How are things back HQ?" Hunter asked.

"Things are okay. Inhuman recruitment is up, Lincoln signed on as a full time agent and Fitz has started to get some work done again, though not much." Bobbi said.

"How's Simmons?" Hunter asked.

"Recovering. She's still on bedrest, but she's started to open up a bit more, at least to Fitz, who's actually moved into her bunk, since he's the only one who can calm her down." Bobbi said.

"Interesting. I'll be sure to interrogate Fitz about that thoroughly when I get back." Hunter said.

"I miss you." Bobbi said

"Miss you to love. Call you soon." Hunter said as he hung up.

"How's are things back at the base?" May asked as she entered their safe house.

"Did you know that Coulson approved Fitz moving in with Simmons?" Hunter asked

"Must be for her PTSD. From what I've heard, Fitz is the only one who can calm her down when she has one of her nightmares or panic attacks." May said and Hunter nodded as they began to go over their plan.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Daisy asked as she entered Rebecca and Samantha's transition room.

"Better. So how long before you release us back into the wild?" Rebecca asked her.

Daisy chuckled as she sat down on the couch.

"You may be feeling better, but you aren't out of the woods yet. While you're here, you'll be trained in how to use your gifts properly and control them. And then, if you want, you'll be sent to an orphanage under new identities and be given new lives. We've researched your family and are aware of your father's HYDRA connections, but it won't be held against you, if you decide you want to stay here and be trained to become SHIELD agents. You'll be safe here." Daisy said.

"So, if we want to, we can stay here. No more looking over our shoulders. No more running." Samantha asked.

"Yes, but only if that's what you 2 want." Daisy said.

"Yes." They both said at once.

"Great, I'll talk to Director Coulson about getting you each more permanent bunks here at the base." Daisy said with a grin as she walked out of the room.

* * *

"Can I come in?" Daisy asked the director of SHIELD as she got to his office.

"Come on in." Coulson said as the woman he considered to be more like his daughter than his agent entered his office.

"Just spoke to the girls." Daisy said.

"How are they adjusting?" Coulson asked.

"Pretty well. They want to stay here and become SHIELD agents." Daisy said.

"Great, but, you don't think I'd let 2 kids run around my base unsupervised do you?" Coulson asked.

"You let me and Fitz do it." Daisy said with a smile.

Coulson laughed and said "Maybe so, but you 2 have done far more dangerous things."

"True, so what do you recommend?" Daisy asked.

"You were already going to be their guide right?" Coulson asked.

"Yeah so?" Daisy asked.

"You'll also be serving as their surrogate mother and their supervising officer." Coulson said.

"Excuse me. I have no problem with being their SO, but SM, meaning surrogate mother, come on Coulson, I barely knew my parents and I never knew them before they went to the dark side. I have no idea how to be mother." Daisy said.

"Whether you think it or not, yes you do. You're kind, compassionate, generous, caring and loving. Daisy, you're more of a mother than Jiaying could ever hope to be." Coulson said.

"I guess it's something I'll just have to figure out, but I'll need to run it by the girls first. It effects them to." Daisy said.

Coulson nodded his agreement before saying "I'll arrange for them to have more permanent bunks designed for them."

* * *

Rebecca and Samantha were actually thrilled at the idea of having Daisy as a mother, since they already thought she was the coolest woman on earth and wanted her to legally adopt them so they could be Johnsons.

And that was why Daisy found herself filling out adoption papers from the orphanage that Rebecca and Samantha would've been sent to after their parents' deaths.

"Okay girls, you are officially Johnsons." Daisy said as she filled out the last of the paperwork.

"Yay." Samantha said as she held out her still covered hands for her new mommy to pick her up.

Daisy smiled as she picked Samantha up.

"Can we get ice cream?" Rebecca asked.

Daisy rolled her eyes, but nonetheless said "Okay, but only one scoop each and maybe one topping."

Rebecca and Samantha looked at each other, knowing that wasn't going to happen.


End file.
